In recent years, as a technique supporting human visual observation, image recognition techniques using circuits are used in many fields. For example, a surveillance camera system uses an image recognition technique to perform congestion-degree detection, detection of an intruder, or recognition of an intruder's face. In addition, an in-vehicle camera performs traffic lane detection, traffic sign detection, or pedestrian detection, for example.
Camera systems in recent years have many functions in association with diversification of the uses. Camera systems are also proposed which select, from the many functions, a function suitable for the state of a captured image.
For example, a multi-camera system disclosed by Patent Literature 1 selects, from multiple functions, the optimal function suitable for the state of images captured by multiple cameras.
Specifically, when the visual fields of two cameras are overlapped, at least one function is performed among a stereo distance measurement function, a tridimensional-shape measurement function, a panoramic image generation function, a blind-spot-imaging function, and a person action analysis function. On the other hand, when the visual fields of two cameras are not overlapped, objects for detection are detected using respective captured images of the two cameras.
As described above, some conventional camera systems can select and perform a function suitable for the state of a captured image from multiple functions included in the systems to thereby perform the most suitable process for the captured image.